How I Came to Date Jack Frost
by xInspiredxOptimismx
Summary: Oh, and I forgot to mention, I am dating someone. Not who you'd expect. You see, I'm dating Jack Frost. Weird, huh? (Rated 'T' for implied sexual relationships. No, there is no smut in this. Also, not very long. I fail at multi-chapter things.)
1. Welcome to Berk

**((This story was written while I had no internet acsess xD So, all the chapters will be uploaded at once. There will be no updating or waiting around. I also hope this is okay. It's the first LONG fanfic I've written in a while. I wrote a short drabble thing but, this is my first really sit down and write in quite a few years.**

**I roleplay as Hiccup and my RL girlfriend RPs as Jack Frost. This is kind of how I imagine my Hiccup and her Jack meeting, since we never established how they met on Tumblr. We've RPed out various scenarios but this is how I picture it going down.))**

My name is Hiccup. And, there are a few things you need to know about me.

I train dragons. I was the first viking to actually try and train them. Before me, we just mindlessly killed them. It took hard work, but now I have my best friend. A Night Fury named Toothless.

Another thing is, I'm not exactly an 'ideal' viking. I'm not strong, or tough. I'm actually pretty weak compared to the others. Don't get me wrong, I can lift things and all that, but, I can't exactly balance when lifting them. I'm, by all accounts, scrawny. I've always been more brains than brawn.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, I am dating someone. Not who you'd expect. You see, I'm dating Jack Frost. Weird, huh?

Well, we started out as friends. I believed in him thanks mostly to stories my mom use to tell me when I was young. Part of me kept what she said close to my heart. I knew one day I'd catch him. But, the trick is you can only see him if you believe. I'm sure others in Berk believe, but, its hard. We have so many gods and such in our history, sometimes we lose track.

It was an accident, me meeting him. I just stared at this white haired guy - a bit older than me it seemed. I stared at him and he stared back. It was as thought he thought I were looking through him - and to him I might as well have been. Everyone else saw though him.

But, after a bit, he moved closer, and I moved back. He shifted his eyes about, trying to understand what was going on. I did the same. Finally, he spoke.

"Hello?"

I didn't say anything back, I just gave a little wave of my hand, and went on my way. He followed me.

For two weeks, I would look up at random times and see him there, watching me. I'd offer him another wave, before going back to talk to Astrid or Fishlegs or someone else. Once or twice he followed me while I rode on Toothless. This guy could fly! Without a dragon!

It was late one night, and I was laying in bed. My leg was bothering me. It usually does when I've been out flying with Toothless to much. My foot does a lot of the work, and sometimes it rubs against my skin the wrong way leaving me in pain.

Toothless was nudging me, trying to make me feel better. Then, I looked up at the window, the one Toothless crawls in and out of from time to time. And there, watching me, was the male again. I gave a roll of my eyes. He really was starting to get creepy.

Slowly, he came in through the window. He stopped in front of my bed, and leaned against a staff.

"Are you just going to stalk me?" I asked, finally speaking to him.

He seemed taken aback. He looked around, panicked for a moment. Then, he spoke to me.

"You can see me right? You aren't just talking to talk?"

"Of course I can see you. It's not like your invisible." I had rolled my eyes.

I wasn't prepared for what Jack did next.


	2. A Promise

Jack grabbed me up off my bed and spun me in a circle. I stared, a bit lamely at him as he sat me back down on my bed.

"You can see me! This is great! Do you realize how amazing this is? How great? You can see me!"

"Uhhh ... yeah?" I stared at him. "You act like no one can see you."

"They can't! They don't believe!"

"... What?"

"I'm Jack Frost. I don't understand why you believe me ..."

"Jack Frost?" I stared at him. "Well, my mom use to tell me stories when I was little about the man who brought winter. I guess I always kept those close to me since she's gone. Everyone here in Berk hears those stories though."

"So everyone can see me?" Jack stared at me, almost hopeful. I hated to bring him down.

"Uhhh ... I don't think so. See, my dad would have had you questioned. 'Who are you?' 'What are you doing here?' and all that. I think, because we keep up with so many gods, you're legend got lost."

Was I really having this conversation? Was I REALLY talking to a winter spirit?

He took my face in his hands. "You can see me." He stated again and my eyes shifted.

"I think we've established that."

"I promise, I'm going to keep you safe."

"Umm, thanks?"

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Alright?"

"Nothing is ever going to hurt you."

"I don't think you can really stop things from ..."

"Nothing is ever going to hurt you." He repeated, his blue eyes boring into mine.

What could I say to that? He seemed so focused. So determined. How could I tell him no?

"Could you ... let go of my face?"

"Right! Sorry!" Jack let go of my face, but continued to stare at me. It was as thought he had never seen anyone before. He reached out and ran his thumb along my cheek. He was tracing the freckles on my face.

And, it made me feel a little weird.

"Do you mind?" I asked, a clearly annoyed look on my face. But, he didn't listen. He ran his thumb down my cheek and across the scar on my chin. "I do need to get some sleep. I know you must be excited but ..."

"I like these."

"What?"

"Your freckles. I like them."

Yeah, this was weird. I finally pulled back and lay on my pillow. "I need some sleep. I have to go to the academy tomorrow. And Astrid wants to race at some point." I yawned wide and curled up under my furs.

Jack continued to watch me. I had a feeling he'd been watching me every night since he started to follow me. He seemed so comfortable in my room. He relaxed back on the ground, sitting as he held his staff.

I'm sure he watched me all night as I slept, as thought he were afraid I'd disappear.


	3. Questions About Astrid

Now, where was I? Oh, right! I had a new stalker by the name of Jack Frost.

Over the next few weeks it wasn't unsual for Jack to come with me to various places. I think he enjoyed watching my day to day life. He helped me from time to time. I will admit, I started to notice that he seemed a bit posessive of me. Not in a mean way, he just would get distant and a little upset when I would spend the day racing Astrid or something.

Close to a month after I first met Jack, we were at the cove. I was working with Toothless, testing out some modifications to his tail. Jack was sitting on a rock, one leg tugged against his chest and the other dangling down. He was, as usual, watching me.  
"Do you like her or something?"

His question caught me off guard and I sat up. Slowly I turned to face him. I knew who he was talking about. It was something that was hard for me to talk about.

"I like her, yeah." I replied, looking back down at Toothless's tail. I really didn't want to get into what happened. Jack didn't know the whole story. No one besides myself and Astrid really did.

"I know you're friends. I mean is something going on between you two."

"There was." I had finished with the tail by now and was just fiddling with it to stop Jack from asking questions.  
But, that didn't work.

"Was?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"No single reason."

"Well, what were all the reasons?"

"Do we really have to get into this?" I turned to look at him. I gave him a look that said I didn't want to talk about it. But, Jack wanted to talk. And, I could tell he wasn't going to let up any time soon.

"I'm just curious. I like learning about you."

"Fine, you want to know the story?" Jack nodded in my direction and I stood up. "Astrid and I were dating for a while. It wasn't amazingly serious or anything. I mean, I had this huge crush on her for a long time. I think every teen did. She was just that amazing."

I heard Jack scoff, and I blinked. What was his problem. Oh well. So, I continued.

"So, I already told you about her finding out about Toothless. When everything was said and done, and everyone in Berk had dragons, we started to date. It was for ... about a year? She's great and all but, I think maybe part of the reason we dated was because of ... the moment. You know? Boy saves village, gets girl. We started to grow apart. One day we were out racing and we stopped. She leaned in to kiss me and there was ... nothing there. No feeling. It was just mechanical in a way. Like she did it because she was use to doing it. We sat down and talked. After a while we both said it would be best if we ... went our own ways. We're still friends. I think we're better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend."

"So, you aren't dating that other blonde?"

"Ruffnut?"

"Is that the girl one?"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Ruffnut is the girl. Tuffnut is the boy. And no, I'm not dating her."

"Good. That's good."


	4. Flying?

After that day, Jack seemed ... what's the word ... affectionate. I woke up one morning to see him floating above me, just watching me. It wasn't like he didn't do this all the time, but, something was different about the way he was watching me now. There was a softness in his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"You okay?" I asked.

He seemed caught off guard and he shot up, before landing and leaning against the wall. "Yeah, sure, fine."

I sat up and looked over at him. He leaned down and lifted the metal limb I had taken off the night before and handed it to me. "Thanks, Jack."

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you can fly with me tonight?"

"Sure. I'll get Toothless all set up and ..."

"No, I mean fly with me. Alone. I can carry you."

Okay, that was a bit much. I looked around and frowned. "I don't think so, Jack. I trust you and all but, that seems ..."

"I won't drop you or anything."

"I know that. But, I'm a little ... I'm use to having some control. When I fly Toothless he and I work together to get to where we are going. With you ... I wouldn't know where I was going."

"I could tell you."

"That's not the same."

"Alright, alright. But, one day you will fly with me. Deal?"

"Deal."

Something seemed off about him and I wasn't sure what. He continued to look at me, something new in his blue eyes. Something different.  
A week later, Jack Frost kissed me.


	5. A Break for Jack

Is Hiccup really writing all this out? Who's suppose to read it? I wonder if he'll notice me adding in a chapter. I just thought you might want to know where I was coming from.

Hiccup could see me! He could see me and I was just so happy. I was invisible to so many. I stuck around Berk for a while because they were Vikings. They had legends about me. Someone had to believe. But, Hiccup was the first to noticed me. But, I wasn't sure at first. He waved at me, but there were so many people around, he could have been waving at anyone!

Yeah, I followed him around. I wanted to have a little fun with him. I watched him at night. He sleeps in the most adorable ways, you now that? Sometimes he lays with his leg off the bed - the one with the foot still attached. And, sometimes, he rolls onto his stomach and sticks his rear high in the air with his face buried in the pillow. THAT is a sight that's hard to resist.

The night we made contact, I was so happy. I spent all night floating around him, making sure nothing was going to get him. We spent time together and I got closer to him. I started to fall for him. He's adorable, you know? Those freckles ... I'm surprised I didn't grab and kiss him that first night after touching those precious spots.

I questioned him about Astrid because I was jealous. They seemed so close. I wanted to be that close to him. I wanted him for myself. Was that selfish? Maybe. But, you know when you spend a while without anyone seeing you, you're allowed to be a little selfish.

I did want to take him flying. I know he was nervous, and, truth be told I planned to kiss him that night. I was going to take him flying and kiss him. But, he ruined my plan.

I'll let him tell about the first kiss. Do you want me to tell you about the first time we ...


	6. A Kiss

Seems someone took over my story. Needless to say, I've sent him out of the house for now.

As I was saying.

A week later, Jack Frost kissed me.

It was sudden, and shocking, and I don't think I realized it happened for a while.

We were in the Great Hall. It was empty, everyone else had gone home for the evening. I was looking through, and updating the Book of Dragons. I had learned a few new things about Toothless and wanted to get it added into the book. I was scribbling things out, making sure it sounded alright. Jack sat next to me, reading over the runes.

After I finished what I needed to write for Toothless I turned to another page. This one was for the Gronkle. Fishlegs said he had added a few things and I wanted to read up on it.

"What's this marked out area?" Jack pointed down at the page.

"That use to say 'Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight'." I responded, not really paying attention.

"Why is it marked out?"

"Because we don't kill them anymore."

"Oh, well, yeah. That's a good reason."

Something else was on his mind. I could tell that much by the way he was acting. I turned to face him. It was my turn to watch him.  
"You've been weird since the other night."

"Have I?" Jack smirked at me. "Guess I've been thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"For you, Jack, I don't know what usual is." I turned back to the book.

I was reading over the new information added by Fishlegs. I hardly noticed when Jack turned my face to him. He lifted my chin and I finally seemed to see that, instead of the book of dragons, I was looking at the face of Jack. I thought he was just doing that weird thing he did and still does. Playing with my freckles. I had no idea why he liked them so much. I still don't know.

I was a bit surprised that his thumb wasn't tracing them. He was just looking into my eyes. They darted to the side. I was confused.

"Hiccup ..." Jack's voice was breathless. He was getting closer.

"Jack?"

"Hiccup ... I've wanted to do this for a while now ..." His nose was touching mine now. I still didn't grasp what was going to happen. I just stared at Jack. "Promise you won't hate me."

"Hate you? I couldn't hate you, Jack. You'd never let me. You'd follow me till I forgave you."

He chuckled, and I could feel his breath on my face. "True."

"I promise. I guess. Don't know why you have me ..."

And then, it happened. It was fast and it shut me up quick. He was holding my face in his hands, and his lips were on mine. They were cold. Not freezing, but still cold. Like they hadn't been touched. His eyes were closed, peaceful and serene. Mine were wide open in shock, I expect. The hand that wasn't on my face reached around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

I was limp. What was I suppose to do? Astrid had been the only person to kiss me that way. And now a GUY was.

I'll be honest, I have been attracted to guys before. I had a crush on Tuffnut for a while but, you know. So, I wasn't disgusted or anything. Just shocked. Plain and simple.

Jack Frost was kissing me, and it didn't seem like he was going to stop. I didn't react until I felt his tongue teasing my lower lip. Then, I seemed to come back to reality. I was hardly ready to have Jack kissing me. But, getting his tongue between my lips was something I REALLY wasn't ready for.  
I pushed back and free, panting heavily. I was staring at him. Jack looked ... scared. He looked like a Terrible Terror that had been reprimanded for eating to many fish.

"I'm sorry, Hic. I couldn't help it! I've wanted to kiss you since that night in your room. When we kind of started to talk."  
I was speachless. Jack Frost had wanted to kiss me for over a month. Suddenly all his questions about Astrid made sense. He wanted to make sure I wasn't taken, which was sweet of him. At least he thought of that.

"You're mad aren't you? You hate me don't you? I screwed up. Way to go, Frost. You've lost your believer."

"I'm not mad." I said, speakly slowly. "You ... kissed me."

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again. I just couldn't stop myself!"

"You kiss ... me."

"I really am sorry, Hiccup. Please, let's just forget it ...!"

I don't know what came over me. Even now i have no idea what I was doing. I grabbed him and pulled him close. I kissed him back. Nothing deep. I just matched the kiss he had given me. Jack, however, took the lead.

In a second he was on top of me, pinning me down to the bench we were sitting on. He was kissing me, trying to get me to open my mouth. He lead his lips across mine, teasing the corners of my mouth. This was going way to fast for me. Way to fast. Jack's hands were on my hips.  
I don't think he would have taken it all the way even if I said alright. Jack isn't like that. The second he sensed I was tensing up from this sudden and steamy make out session, he pulled back.

"Sorry. Just can't help myself around you."

My face was red, and he smiled at me. I gave a shaky and nervous smile back.

I had a feeling Jack's stalking wasn't going to let up now.


	7. Hiccup the Tease

Hiccup is a tease. I don't think he realizes it, but he is. It's little simple things that make me think this.

He chews on his lips when he's thinking. I mean really thinking. Like, when he's so absorbed in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice the world around him. It isn't a lot of chewing. Just a light nibble on the middle of his lower lip. All I can think when he does that is I want him chewing on MY lip.  
Another thing he does that teases me is the way he sleeps. I've already told you about sticking his rear in the air about as high as it can go. Do I really need to tell you what I think about when I see that? How hard it is for me to hold back touching him? Reaching between his legs and rubbing him while he bucks back against me begging for more?

I'm getting a little hot over here. I think I need to tone it down!

His smile teases me. Not his usual every little occasion smile. But, this goofy smile. This silly smile that he lets off when he isn't even trying. It happens usually when he's really nervous. Its just adorable. And I want to pounce on him the second it creeps onto his face.

During that first kiss he was a tease. Ohhhh, no. He won't go into detail and tell you just how the make out session went down. But, he was really getting into it. True, we never would have gone 'all the way' that first time, but he made it so hard to hold back.

Let's just say I had things to take care of that evening while he was asleep. I get excited just thinking about it. It was innocent in a way. I don't think he and Astrid ever did much more than quick kisses while they dated. He seemed confused as to why I wanted to slip my tongue into his mouth. But, when he did let me in for a few seconds before his body went tense on me, he was clumsy. His tongue moved against mine, but it was unsure and nervous.

He's a tease even now. You should see him laying on his bed. He's taken up the habit of sleeping naked. Not that I'm complaining, but when he lays there, naked and innocent as can be, I have to hold back. I want to go over there and touch him, fondle him. Wake him up in a very exciting way.

In fact ...


	8. End

Oh, really, Jack? He had to write some more? Well, I guess this is his story to. I should let him join in.

Well, after that heated kissing session we started to be an official couple. Jack seemed to enjoy kissing most of all. Many nights we'd lay on my bed, one of us on top of the other while we just kissed. Soon, Jack would rub himself against me, and I would get excited. But, I wasn't ready for THAT yet. I kept putting it off, though I knew Jack really did want me in that way.

Making out and rubbing led to touching. And then it got to the point that making out usually meant we were both naked. Our bodies touching, but no going all the way. Kisses in other areas of our bodies were common place, but, I still put it off.

I'm nervous, what can I say? I got mad at him for a while over something stupid he did, and I still get upset about it. But, we're getting past it. Yes, we have done it. Several times now.

But, sex isn't all that I love about Jack. Though, it is a plus.

Jack makes me smile. He might do stupid things. And, he might be jealous as can be. But, I love him. I love waking up next to him. I love kissing him. I love the way we talk. We can talk about anything. I can spill my guts to him and he'll just love me even more.

In the end, am I sorry I ever saw Jack Frost? Do I regret waving at him and having him stalk me?

I don't regret any of it. He's part of my life as much as Toothless is. Without those two, I'd be lost. I know Jack is dreading the day I die. He says so all the time. I don't think he wants to accept the fact that I can't grow old with him. I can't spend eternity as I am now with him.

But, as for me ... I'm happy with the time we do have together. I'm happy for what we talk about, what we do. I'm happy to have him close to me, holding me as I fall asleep.

I'm happy he's mine. And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world.


End file.
